


When Narcissus meets Enyo

by thesadchicken



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: A little bit of violence, Gen, but again nothing graphic, but nothing really graphic, sexual stuff implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesadchicken/pseuds/thesadchicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "I just wanna read a fic where dukat happens upon kira and begins doing his weird personal-space-invading-flirty-harassment-thing. But then it turns out its actually mirror!kira and within an hour she has dukat on a leash and has taken over his ship."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Narcissus meets Enyo

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed work. Originally posted on tumblr as a response to [this post](http://bowlingforweaselsoup.tumblr.com/post/71709032011/i-just-wanna-read-a-fic-where-dukat-happens-upon) -it had to be done!

He was sitting in his chair aboard the Groumall, rejoicing – _gloating_ \- over his latest small victory. _Yes, it may seem small now, but soon I will regain everything I have lost_. And on that day no one, not even Benjamin Sisko, would be able to stop him. Sisko. He had something special planned for that one. Yes, he would get his revenge, but not now; one step at a time. Skrain Dukat is a patient man. He smiled to himself. Today was apparently going to be a good day. Oh, he didn’t have to tell anyone about his little plan; he could still pretend this was a friendly visit and all he wanted was to spend some time with his daughter –which wasn’t exactly a lie, he _did_ miss her. The visit was just coincidentally the perfect opportunity to carry on with his deeds.

“Sir, intruder alert in the cargo bay,” an officer shouted from behind him as the computer clicked and screeched in annoyance.

Dukat rolled his eyes. “Well, send a security team,” he ordered, irritated.

Really, they had just docked. Couldn’t Sisko keep the inhabitants of his station put for a few days? The Cardassian freighter wasn’t very popular on Terok Nor –um, _Deep Space Nine_ \- but they hadn’t even had the chance to set foot on the actual station and they were already being attacked. Or at least that’s what he thought was happening.

“Sir, security reports you should go down there immediately. It’s an emergency.” 

Gul Dukat let out a long-suffering sigh and pushed himself up. “It better be,” he muttered, walking off the bridge and towards the cargo bay. He was going to make them pay for this. He was having an excellent day until-

“Major Kira?” he exclaimed as he entered the cargo bay. Yes, it was her, surrounded by at least five Cardassian security officers, all weapons pointed at her, and the same annoyed frown on her face. Except –what was she wearing?

“I don’t have time for this,” she complained, eyeing the security team distastefully; “I want to talk to the captain.”

 _The captain_! So he was the Captain now. How flattering to hear her say that, instead of the disdainful ‘dukat’ she usually spat at him, like she felt insulted by the very word. Ah well, maybe she had finally gotten over her prejudice and fanatical obsession with a completely delusional version of the truth and maybe she had given up on her narcissistic behavior and petty withdrawal tactics. Maybe she was finally ready to admit that all these years, all she ever wanted was to throw herself into his arms. Dukat almost laughed at himself; such development couldn’t be anticipated yet. And certainly not by the sole use of the word ‘captain’. Perhaps she was just realizing that he was a good man and that he deserved her respect. Good enough, for today.

“I’m here, Nerys,” he said gently, smiling at her –progress was to be encouraged, after all. With a discreet gesture, he ordered his officers to drop their weapons.

She turned to him, looked him up and down and smiled back. _This is unexpected_! But not unpleasant. She pushed past a security officer and walked straight towards Dukat. “We need to talk,” she told him, and although her eyes were as cold as ice her voice was low and hung languidly around her words. She even dared a step further towards him and he could’ve sworn he’d never been this physically close to her.

“Of course,” he agreed, suddenly unsure of how to proceed; the Major had never been so… inviting, before. On the other hand, this could be some sort of trap. No, she wouldn’t fool him, but he’d play along for a while, until it became clear what her intentions were.

He leaned in slightly and lowered his voice; “But let’s do it somewhere a bit more… private,” he tried.

To his surprise, a mischievous little smile tugged at the corners of Kira’s mouth. With a tilt of his head and an exaggerated gesture of his arm, he invited her to leave the dark cargo-bay and followed her into the higher levels of the small ship, then stepped ahead of her and led the way to his personal quarters. Whenever they encountered other officers, he would just shrug their concern away or order them to keep calm and they would instantly hide their weapons, although none of them seemed convinced and none of them really relaxed until Kira was out of sight.

As the doors to Dukat’s quarters swished closed, he took the time to stare. “I must say Major; this outfit is a lot more flattering than that horrible Bajoran uniform. You should dress like this more often,” he said, smiling suggestively –was one not permitted to tell the truth? She really was stunning.

“Should I?” she asked, her smile widening.

For a moment Dukat thought he might be dreaming. But no, he was wide awake and this was Kira Nerys and she was in his quarters batting her eyelashes at him. The universe was kind to those who deserved it, it seemed. He did deserve her, after all, and he was happy that she had finally come to her senses and accepted that she was undeniably attracted to him. _Patience has its rewards_ , and Skrain Dukat was a patient man. He reveled in the radiance of her smile; so fierce, so dangerous, so _Kira_.  For a moment her gaze wandered around the room as if she were looking for something. He shot her a questioning look, then followed her eyes to where she was staring: ah, the bed! Oh, today was a good day indeed. She closed the distance between them and raised her chin so that their faces were mere inches away.

“I think _you_ ,” she whispered; “should be more careful where you hide your access codes.”

He didn’t have enough time to fully grasp what she had just said before he received a strong blow to the face. Steady hands grabbed the back of his uniform and tossed him onto the wall, where he was treated to a series of quick, violent kicks to the stomach and one final, skillfully aimed hit between the legs. He fell pitifully down on the floor, holding his aching middle section and whining pathetically. From where he lay on his face, he saw Kira walk slowly to his bed, shove the pillow aside and grab a PADD -his PADD, the one where he kept all the access codes to the ship. She turned to him and smiled sweetly.

“Thank you,” she said, before tapping a tiny device on her wrist; “Intendant Kira Nerys to Terok Nor; I have the ship.”

Almost immediately, a group of heavily armed Klingons and Cardassians materialized in front of them.

“The ship is ours,” Kira informed them; “here’re all the access codes. Kill everyone on board.”

Her orders were swiftly obeyed. A familiar Cardassian –was it _Garak_?- stepped forward, took the PADD from the Intendant and barked at the rest of the group to do as they were told. Dukat groaned on the floor.

“You _will_ pay for this, you worthless Bajoran,” he snapped at Kira, with difficulty.

 Garak –of all people! Why did it have to be _Garak_?- looked down at Dukat with disgust.

“Should I kill him, Intendant?” he asked eagerly.

Kira seemed to think it over for a while, then she smiled. “No, not yet. He’s funny. I think I’ll keep him for a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing Dukat's disgrace.


End file.
